


Feeling With Your Whole Soul

by taintedidealist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedidealist/pseuds/taintedidealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene set in 3x18 “Bleeding Through”  After speaking with Snow, Regina is startled by Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling With Your Whole Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so word vomit. Had to get it out.

Regina’s eyes lock onto their joined hands. They both used to have smooth hands protected by gloves, but now they are rough, calloused, the hands grasping her own has stories and for once Regina knows that Snow would share them with her.

The words spoken with such emotion and conviction from Snow still reverberated through her, “You feel things with your whole soul.”  

She slowly wet her lips before dabbing lightly at the tear track on her face, “Thank you.”   
  
Snow heard her voice crack with emotion and a sad smile broke across her mouth. She clenched her hands around Regina’s, “I missed you.”

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Snow I-”

“I know you have,” she interrupted swiftly, “but I meant the woman who saved me. I knew you were still there.”

Her hand slipped away as Regina’s chin dipped down, her shoulders slumping, “I think we all lost hope at one time or another.”   
  
Snow’s head bobbed back and forth, “I will say the wedding did give me pause.”

A short laugh bleated out from Regina, “Just then?” she asked.

“Regina.” Snow softly chided her.   
  
Regina nodded, realizing they needed to push past keeping score to move forward, “I missed you too.”

“See?” the smile plastered across Snow’s face.  
  
“You’re insufferable.”

Snow laughed again, leaning back as her hands rested on her stomach, “I never quite grew out of that part, but neither did you.”   
  
“Oh really?” Regina asked chuckling before shoes scuffled in the entryway signaling an approach.

“Hey,” David toed his way into the room, “am I interrupting?” His eyeline drifted between the two women as he leaned back on his heels.

Regina scooted backward from the table and stood, brushing at her pants, “Just finished up in here.”   
  
David nodded taking her in, “Are you okay?”   
  
Regina opened her mouth, ready to fling a quip at him before she nodded at him, “Feel free to stay in the guest bedroom if you wish since it is so late.” She smoothly flipped her hair out from under her collar and pushed her shoulders back.   
  
“Regina?” Snow asked lightly.

Turning back to the couple, Charming placing his hands lightly on her shoulder as Snow reached for him, fingers curling into each other. “Yes, dear?”

“Remember, she may have your heart, but you’re still here,” Snow tossed a look over at David, “and you are not Cora. You feel.”   
  
David nodded as he smiled at her, the kind look that belied trust. Trust in her.

“Excuse me,” Regina turned on her heel and walked toward the backyard to get a breath of fresh air.

As the door clicked shut behind her and she heard the slow chirping of crickets and chuckled, it was as if Jiminy was trying to get a message through to her.   
  
“Hey.”  
  
Regina startled holding her hand up to her chest and reflecting quickly on how ridiculous it was to be shocked and clutch her heart, but to feel nothing beating back time to her.   
  
“Oh, hey sorry, “ a small ball of light grew beside her and she saw a grin spread across Emma’s face, “I guess I should have led with something less intrusive than hey.”   
  
Rolling her eyes with a small shake of her head Regina gestured at the orb, “it looks like you’ve been practicing.”

Emma smiled, “I have and it just, it makes me feel--”   
  
“Proud? Excited?” Regina supplemented as Emma faltered.  
  
“No,” Emma stepped closer and waved the orb to float above them, casting the light downward as if under a streetlamp, “alive.”   
  
Regina’s voice lowered in warning, “Be careful Emma, magic’s pull can be a person’s undoing.”   
  
“Ah,” Emma raised her eyebrows haughtily, “but I have you.”   
  
Closing her eyes for a moment Regina laughed, the tip of her tongue peeking out to re-wet her lips once more, “Oh, do you? I don’t recall being around today. Hook said you were putting on a magic show, perhaps I should get you a rabbit or some doves.”

“Yeah,” Emma crossed her arms, her brow furrowing in thought, “why is that?”   
  
“Why is what?” Regina asked tersely.

Emma arched a brow, “You were being all like Dumbledore and then you just-” she rubbed absently at her face, “where did you go?”   
  
She swallowed, her throat felt like it constricting, Regina shrugged, “I was busy helping Mayor-ing, and researching--” she trailed off unconvincingly.

“You’re lying,” Emma inched in, taking up Regina’s personal space, “why are you avoiding me when you said my magic is the key to kicking the witch back to Oz?”   
  
Regina felt a sense of panic rising in her, “Your magic makes me feel something I haven’t felt in a long time.”   
  
Emma smirked, “Oh, yeah?”   
  
“Yes,” Regina replied.   
  
“I make you feel something?” Emma murmured.

Regina deflected and stepped back from Emma, “Your magic.”

“Oh, yeah, my magic,” Emma nodded as if she would play along this time, “and what does my magic make you feel Regina?”

Glancing at the yard, with the perfectly trimmed rose bushes aching to bloom she looked above Emma’s head, “Love, it reminds me of-nevermind.”   
  
“Hey,” Emma rushed forward and grabbed Regina’s forearm, “hey, it’s okay. It’s just us.”   
  
Regina shook her head back and forth and tears welled in her eyes, “It’s not just us Emma, it will never be just us.”   
  
She slipped back in through the doors and grabbed her coat from the closet. Regina had to clear her mind, she needed to go for a walk, and she might as well check in with Robin to see if there was any new reconnaissance from the farmhouse.

 

  
Regina hoped if she told herself enough it would become true.


End file.
